


Oh Baby

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hermann, I'm pregnant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby

Title: Oh Baby  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 430  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: mpreg  
A/N: This is for [lunarinferno](http://lunarinferno.tumblr.com/) and is inspired by [this art](http://lunarinferno.tumblr.com/post/100244623440/b-but-my-tattoos-the-stretchmarks-t-t-yeah-so)  
Summary: "Hermann, I'm pregnant."

 

"Um... So you know how I haven't been feeling very well in the mornings the last couple of weeks? And how I've been putting on a bit of weight? I figured out what's wrong." Newt takes a deep breath. "Hermann, I'm pregnant."

"This is a joke, right? You're having a laugh at my expense or Tendo put you up to it." The mug in Hermann's hand starts to tremble and he sets it down on his desk before he spills the contents. "Newt, we've only slept together four times and I don't even think the second time counts since you fell asleep before anything happened."

"Dude, in my defense, I hadn't slept in almost three days." Newt pulls something out of the brown paper bag he's holding. He thrusts it in Hermann's direction. "I took five tests, Hermann. All of them said I was pregnant!"

"What? How?" Hermann glances at the plastic stick in Newt's hand. "I'm not a biologist, Newt, but I'm fairly certain it should be impossible for you to be pregnant."

"I know that!" Newt tosses the bag on Hermann's desk as he begins to pace back and forth. "It has to be some sort of side effect from prolonged exposure to Kaiju remains. What am I supposed to do?" He runs his fingers through his hair. "My tattoos are going to get all stretched out!"

"I think this is a little more important than your blasted tattoos!" Hermann stands up. "You're going to go to medical right now."

"I don't think so, Hermann." Newt curls his arm protectively around his stomach. "This shouldn't have happened, but there's no way in hell I'm going to let medical poke and prod me like I'm some sort of science experiment."

"Newt..." Hermann waits until Newt meets his eyes. "This is not something you're going to be able to keep a secret forever. I think we should go speak with Marshall Pentecost."

"Fine, but if this doesn't go well, I'm going to cover your side of the lab with entrails."

\---

_Six Months Later_

"A little lower, Hermann." Newt groans happily as Hermann's fingers press harder against the arch of his swollen foot. "Oh, that's perfect. Do that some more."

A smile crosses Hermann's lips as he repeats the action. "Quieter, darling. You're going to wake Ada and it took me almost half an hour to get her to finally fall asleep."

"You should have sung her favorite song again."

"Newt, there is a limit to how many times I can sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' before I go mad."


End file.
